User talk:Naiansa
Did I'' '''seriously' put that photo on your user page??? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ... I think it means that you added the photo to the library? I did not know that! :PNaiansa (talk) 20:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I fixed your public view profile for you. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Naiansa (talk) 00:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You'll never guess what happened! I got 17 mechrobot messages... from YOU!!! With 51 TIRES ATTACHED!!! And they were consectutive! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 01:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ...Naiansa (talk) 13:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Sorry the game has been removed from the site... But if it helps, here's the cached page :( Lego Dice Quest Game Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you "czech owt" (heh heh) the vids on my user page? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks! I just think they're good silent because the viewer can come up with what they are saying. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) {C}I'll give you the Club Badge link! Yes you can work at my store. Heres the link! LINK!!!!! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I just wanted to say that I got your message on brickipedia. Thanks for your contributions to the wiki so far. If you need any help, you can contact me at my Talk page. Stay well, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Glatorian Contract I already have made the Glatorian Contract, have Agori Badge, rank 5, and STILL CAN GET SPEAR FRAGS AND RED PEARLS!!! You should try it!!! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Nice try hiding the link but theres a red lego brick right next to the architecthure link! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I was gonna tell you it didn't work anymore either! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 16:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Do me a favor please? Hey can you do a favor for me please? (btw: congratz on rank 4! :D) Can you click on Toatime101's Pet Golem Module? If you do there is a chance I'll receive some gypsum! And I need gypsum really badly! :P I can give you some items in return if you like? :D Just type in "toatime101" and you'll get there! So how about it? :D 00:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry that was me! Forgot to sign in. :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Never mind again, instead his Pet Water Bug Module? I got all the 50 gypsum I need and only need 6 pipes! :D Codyn329 (talk) 00:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Possible Hack? Naiansa: When I looked into my inventory, BOOM! EVERYTHING was messed up!!!!!! I used to have a organized page, but today I think someone hacked into my account!!! (suspected people: ijalbrc) I suggest you change your password if you haven't already! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 16:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Maybe... you can change all of them. (logical answer) OF COURSE YOU SHOULD CHANGE THEM!!! (GET THE PICTURE??? answer) Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 16:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) LEGO says you can only have one account! I'm surprised they haven't discovered you yet! LEGO: Gee, this kid has a ton of siblings! :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 16:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Here, i'll put the whole thing here. P.S. how can you not finish lego universe? I'm working on it... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Terms and Conditions * LEGO ID account Terms of Service Updated: December 15, 2011 'What is a LEGO ID account and how it can be used' We have introduced one common profile platform (LEGO ID) which is usable across different LEGO online applications. LEGO ID is your passport to a whole world of experiences on LEGO.com. Once you have created your LEGO ID account, you can use it for all LEGO.com applications that require a login: Creating & Sharing - Join a network of other LEGO Fans on LEGO.com and post your ideas and views on our message boards (additional requirements may apply). - Add your creations to the image galleries. - Participate in competitions. - Play online games (additional requirements may apply). - Get involved in more fun things as LEGO.com grows and changes. Shopping (for adult users) - Have a fast and easy shopping experience. - Join the LEGO VIP Program, collect points and find out about exclusive VIP offers and promotions. - Keep track of your orders and see your order history. - Find out about the latest sales and special offers. Who can create a LEGO ID account LEGO ID is free of charge and anyone can setup an account. A LEGO ID account may be created by children and adults alike, but when younger children sign-up, we will, as a general rule, collect personal data from the parents or legal guardian of the child rather than the child. As children online safety is a priority on LEGO.com, younger children will be asked to provide their parent or legal guardian’s e-mail address. The parent or legal guardian will then receive a LEGO ID account activation e-mail and will be asked to activate the account. What information is required to create a LEGO ID account In order to create a LEGO ID account, we will process personal data such as e-mail address (and a parent or legal guardian e-mail address if the creator is a younger child), birthday, country of residence, and gender. We will also require a password and a username to be created. The e-mail address is used for sending account notifications and other system-related information as needed. You may be asked to add non-personal information (such as favorite color, food, music, etc.) to your profile. All information you provide is used in order to offer you a relevant and appropriate online experience. Link to Privacy Policy. How can a LEGO ID account be updated or deleted Your personal details (except for date of birth, gender and parent or legal guardian’s e-mail address) can be updated on the LEGO ID profile page at any time. Any LEGO ID account can be deleted at any given time by its owner (special requirements may apply in case the account has any value attached). LEGO ID Linked Accounts "Linked accounts" is an optional feature, available for certain applications. By linking children’s LEGO ID accounts with parents or legal guardians' LEGO ID accounts, we enable more substantial parental control over the child’s online activities. In doing so, however, it is extremely important that we can verify the relationship between the child and the parent or legal guardian to whose LEGO ID the child’s LEGO ID is to be linked. For this reason, we will process personal data in regards to the parent or legal guardian such as first and last name, mailing address, date of birth and a more reliable type of offline ID number (e.g. driver’s license number or social security number, personal identification number or the like) varying by jurisdiction. We will transfer these data to an external service provider, which will perform the validation for us. Validation services will be performed under a written contract between us and the service provider. We will not store personal data collected for the validation in our archives. The result we receive back will be a "match" (in which case the child's and the parent or legal guardian's LEGO ID accounts will be linked) or a "no match" (in which case the LEGO ID accounts will not be linked, until and unless an appropriate relationship between the child and the applicant has been established otherwise). The external service provider will process and store the personal data submitted by us strictly for documentation purposes. Acceptance of LEGO ID terms As a LEGO ID account holder, you agree: (1) that you will not create more than one LEGO ID account; *(2) that you understand that the use of an indecent screen name, profanity, and language and/or images that are considered obscene and generally improper will not be tolerated; (3) that you will not use or manipulate any of the games, message boards or mailing areas of LEGO.com in inappropriate ways; and (4) that you will not alter any LEGO.com software or code. A failure to comply with the above may lead to suspension or a permanent ban of a LEGO ID account at the discretion of the LEGO.com team. Effective date: 15th December 2011 Any more accounts, they coulda banned ya there! Poor naiansas. you killed your "brother" and your "nephews"! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I have different e-mails. The other is legocityfan116@gmail.com. Bio4TowTruck. What a funny name. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I have one Rocketmail (main) and Gmail is for Youtube. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I just checked Codyn329's talk page... :@ So, you clicked my Interstellar Ambush Module... Did the Space Skull flag drape down? :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sig I've seen your sig, and I wanted to know if ya wanted a sig with your MLN in it. 22:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Go here: LINK!!! then insert this as your sig in your preferences: ( ) Drop the () and Just switch yourusername for Naiansa. Then sig on your talk page to test. P.S. That's how I got my new sig. If this method doesn't work contact LS24. 22:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) IT WORKED!!! 23:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) test Your sig is on the message above row 3 It doesnt work or I don't understandNaiansa (talk) 00:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) This isn't correct. Type: instead of 20:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Naiansa (talk) 02:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh well, Yep, that's correct. I also replied to your order in my store. 02:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Coupon From The RedBrick Marketplace Thanks so much for the 46 extra clicks! Please enjoy this coupon! 02:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your edit contest's winner!!! Naiansa, i won that contest thingy (if ya weren't kidding) 21:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. I have screenshots to prove it.) Okay, put at least 10 clicks on my bonehunter trap, 3 on my Stunt track, 3 on my race track, 3 on my delivery, 5 to my thornax, and the rest to my LU plastic inductor module. Forgot to sig! 22:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I set up the stunt track, but changed the race track to yellow brick module. 22:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ok! 23:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You never finished... 23:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) DID YOU EVER FINISH CLICKING??? 23:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh. OK! 23:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don-Brickote You signed in? 23:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Here's the rest of the info... Dgreene6765 is A LEGO user at Rank 2. He needs clicks on his Electric-Dam Module. He sends this message to all of his friends. He keeps changing his avatar and he said he would make it look like this.-----------------------------------------------------------------------> His closest friend is SouperBrick.A.K.A Soup. His fake lego accounts are SouperBrick2 and IAmASecretNetworker and don-brickote. All of his passwords are the same things:1218790 and 12345678910 Why do I know this? I am Dgreene6765!!! If you log into my lego account use it to get to higher ranks on MLN ONLY!!!!!!!!!